


Dangsin-eun Yeppeoyo

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay ships, Happy, Hurt, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Transgender, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you with all my heart, boy or girl, you are mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Shamchat

 

Sean sighed, playing with the bra stuffed with tissues. He liked the look, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to make it real. The young male pulled the top over his head and smiled, he really liked the look. Jack had been trying to decide whether or not he wanted to get the surgery done, it would be a long and painful process so he couldn’t decide if he should go through with it. He wanted to be a girl. She had decided that her name would be Jade. She had figured out that she was transgender back when she was only eight, she had loved to wear dresses and make-up, and her dad said she’d grow out of it, that was until she turned sixteen and told her father what she wanted to be addressed as, Jade. Her father did not take a liking to this and her parents were soon divorced.

“Jade!” Called her mother, Tegan from downstairs.

“Yeah!?” Jade called back.

“Can ye please come ‘ere for a moment?!” She replied, getting a sigh from the confused girl.

“Be down in a moment!” The girl tugged the bra off and dropped it to the floor, tugging a loose hoodie over her bare torso. Jade dashed down the stairs in her large hoodie and baggy sweatpants, “What’s up?” Jade jogged into the kitchen, looking at her mother questionably.

“Ye’re fathers on the phone for ya.” Tegan looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

“What does he want!? He hasn’t wanted anything to do with me since I told him that I was a girl! I’m not talking to him.” Jade grabbed the phone from the table, “Fuck off asshole, I don’t need or want ya in my life, if ye couldn’t figure that out yeerself. Don’t call me again!” Jade hung up before getting a response, slamming the phone down on the table, “Why can’t he get it through his thick head that I want nothing to do with him!? I thought I made it clear when he left! I guess I fucking didn’t!” Jade shouted angrily as she stomped off to her room once more. Jade’s mother said nothing, knowing that she had the right to not want to speak to him, he had no custody of her.

Jade sighed, returning to her room and going on _Shamchat._ This was always one of her favorite things, she got to be something she wasn’t, just for a little while.  She sat and pondered for a while on a name, deciding to go with Seana, the name she had contemplated going with before.

**_Connecting…_ **

**_This is a conversation between Nobody and yourself, Seana._ **

**Nobody:** _Hi_

**Seana:** _Hi_

**_Nobody has left the conversation._ **

On to the next. Jada thought, clicking the _new chat_ button. She spent hours doing this, lots of people skipping over her and some doing weird roleplays with her and others just talking with her. She looked at the time on her laptop, 5:40PM, it read, “Wow, I should get off soon…” Jade murmured to herself, starting a new chat.

**_This is a conversation between Markimoo and yourself, SepticSeana._ **

**Markimoo:** _Hey!_

**SepticSeana:** _Hi!_

**Markimoo:** _Nice name, haha :)_

**SepticSeana:** _Same to you, my name is Seana btw (it’s pronounced Shawna) I also go by Jade_

**Markimoo:** _My name’s Mark, You’re names are both really pretty btw_

**SepticSeana:** _I could be a boy for all you know_

**Markimoo:** _I could be gay for all you know_

**SepticSeana:** _touché_

**Markimoo:** _I’m not tho, I’m pretty sure you aren’t a boy either._

**SepticSeana:** _I’m not lol, you seem really cool btw_

**Markimoo:** _Nah, I’m just a massive loser, but same to you._

**SepticSeana:** _Lol I’m a loser as well, do you have Tumblr??_

**Markimoo:** _Of course! Lol! Mine is Marki-is-a-moo wbu??_

**SepticSeana:** _Mine is SepticSeana haha_

**Markimoo:** _Followed you!_

**SepticSeana:** _same :)_

**Markimoo:** _I’ll message you on there, gtg, gotta eat dinner <3_

**SepticSeana:** _Okay, same here <3 ttyl!_

**_Markimoo has left the conversation._ **

Jade smiled wide, Mark seemed like he would be so cool to talk to, but of course she had her doubts about him ever messaging her again.

“Jade! Dinner!” Called Teagan from downstairs.

“Coming!” Jade called, dashing down the stairs, “What are we having?” She asked, seeing the two pots on the stove.

“Pasta with meat sause.”

“Ooh!” Squealed Jade, sitting at the table and waiting for her mother to place the pots on the table, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. She struggled, tugging it from her pocket and checking it.

**_Marki-is-a-moo sent you a message…_ **

Jade couldn’t help but to smile.

○○○

Mark laid out across his bed scrolling through her Tumblr account, she was so damn pretty. Mark was so in love, he’d gathered as much as she lives in Ireland, she was eighteen – the same age as him – and she mostly used the name Jade instead of Seana. Mark had been stalking her dash and aggressively reblogging most of her posts. She was very pretty, there were a very limited amount of photos of her but in all the ones she did have, she looked amazing in all of them.

He got called to dinner and ate quickly, hurrying back to his room and messaging her.

**Marki-is-a-moo:** _Hey <3 _

**Marki-is-a-moo:** _You did not inform me on how fucking pretty you were, damn_

And then he waited for her to reply, didn’t want to seem like a pervert or completely desperate or anything like that.

**SepticSeana:** _Hi! Holy shite, you have no clue how much that means to me… Seriously, it means the world, I don’t get called that much <3 <3_

**Marki-is-a-moo:** _What!? How!? You’re gorgeous!_

**SepticSeana:** _Awee! You are too sweet <3 thank you so much! I’m blushing so hard and my mom is confused as to why cause I never blush ^*^ _

**SepticSeana:** _You are really hot btw, daymmmmn!_

Mark blushed, unable to stop smiling, this girl would be the death of him.

They talked for hours that night.

○○○

Jade bit her lip, _what would he think? Will he be able to tell I’m Trans? Would he get mad that I never told him? What if he hates me?_ Jade was excited but extremely scared, she was supposed to video chat with Mark for the first time today, they’d been talking for about eight months and today was the day, they would see each other as they were, they’d hear what each sounded like. It was exciting but nerve racking.

**Marky-thine-moo:** _I’m on, hbu?_

**SuperSepticSeana:** _Yep :)_

**Marky-thine-moo:** _I’m calling you :)_

This was it, the moment of truth, “Mark!” Smiled Jade.

“Jade!” Mark smiled as well, he had a really pretty voice.

“Dude, your voice is so pretty!” Jade said in awe.

“Thank you, your voice is pretty as well, I love your accent!” Mark gushed, studying Jade through the screen. This is how they both knew they were in love.


	2. NOT AN UPDATE, IMPORTANT THOO!!!

Hello everyone! Its 2016, new year, new stuff and, I promise that I will be updating (somewhat) frequently.

If you want to know about updates and other things to do with all of these stories and new stories that I will be writing, follow my twitter account, @Septic-Scomiche

love you guys so much!

xx, hope your year starts off amazing

~Emma


	3. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on -June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
